Relaciones Peligrosas
by RenKouenDI
Summary: EL: la primera vez que la vi me pareció una mocosa, estúpida, torpe y de muy mal carácter, pero poco a poco la fui conociendo... llegamos a tratarnos mejor y luego fuimos amigos... al final yo quería mas ... pero eso es imposible, insano, un pecado ante todos... pero aun así te amo aunque seas mi ... hermana. (INCESTO)...NARUSAKU...
1. Chapter 1

_**RELACIONES PELIGROSAS por RenKouenDI**_

 _Hola a todos espero que les guste este fic. La verdad ya la tengo avanzada un tanto así que intentare actualizar cada semana._

 _Este es un fic NARUSAKU lo digo con anticipación además para todo aquel que le guste la pareja. Bueno sin más que decir a LEER el capitulo_

 _HAAAA esta historia me pertenece. Pero los personajes no….._

Capitulo 1 "EL"

Pov naruto

-¡naruto ya es tarde…es hora de levantarte!- Fue lo primero lo primero que oí al levantarme aquella mañana –si!- respondí con desgano la verdad es que no dormí muy bien así que estaba malhumorado, me moví un poco y sentí un cuerpo caliente a un costado mío le quite las sabanas que lo cubrían y con lo que me tope no fue una sorpresa; ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello cano muy bien dotada y con buenas curvas fue con la que me divertí "creo" en la noche anterior "bueno era obvio que la chica tendría que ser así" pensé –hey tu levántate ya es de día eshora que te vayas …ah y es mejor que te lleves todas tus cosas de aquí- le dije, ella de levanto se cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas se sentó al borde de la cama y me miro con tanta ira que no era necesario que dijera nada sus ojos lo decían todo "púdrete, muérete, vete al demonio, de odio" mmmmmmmm cosas como esas (=_=). No le di importancia la verdad no la conocía y dudo que la vuelva a ver en un fututo, así que pase de ella y me fui en dirección al baño "realmente quería darme una ducha" tome una toalla que estaba tirada en el escritorio y justo antes de entrar me volteé y le dije-es mejor que nadie te vea al salir….ya que si lo haces se burlaran de mi- entre al baño y cerré la puerta. Me medí a la ducha y me puse a pensar "creo que esta fue la chica 57 con la que estado me pregunto ¿por que las mujeres no se respetan?, solo ven a un hombre guapo y con dinero y se lanzan a ellos esperando algo de sus millones" –las mujeres son unas estúpidas- dije para luego concentrarme en mi baño.

Al salir note que aquella chica ya se había ido, llevándose todo o eso creí, pues apenas voltee a la cama note que había un pedazo de papel. Tome aquel objeto que decía (ME LLAMO INO YAMANAKA. Y SERE TU PEOR PESADILLA DESGRACIADO) al terminar de leerlo lo arrugué y tiré a la basura, la verdad no me importaba, "que podría hacerme esa mocosa cuya edad según su cuerpo no pasaba de las 15 años" ya no le di crédito a lo escrito y me empecé a vestir ya eran como las 09:30 de la mañana así que ni queriendo llegaba a clases así que decidí faltarme. Me puse unos pantalones cortos, negros y una sudadera del mismo color me coloque un par tenis deportivo y baje a desayunar.

Iba bajando las gradas de aquella gran mansión, cuando escuche que la puerta principal se abría, apure mi paso para no encontrarme con aquella persona que mas detesto en el mundo pero mi intento fue inútil, pues justo antes de entrar a la cocina me llamo-¡hey naruto ven acá!- era mi padre MINATO KAMIKAZE ese hombre es igual a mi, lo cual es una gran decepción, pues confirma que es mi padre -¡RAPIDO QUE NO OYES O ESTAS SORDO!- eso si que me irrito -muérete pendejo – lo dije en voz baja, pero estoy seguro que el me oyó, ya que a el no se le escapa nada -KUSHINA VEN AQUÍ…YUKI, YUTA USTEDES TAMBIEN- bramo mi padre; del comedor salieron corriendo 2 niñas de 5 años de edad, eran gemelas y las 2 eran muy parecidas a mi madre pues ambas tenían el mismo color de pelo, ojos "que son rojos" y la misma textura y personalidad "le agradezco a Dios por eso". Mi madre también salió de la cocina y al verme solo dijo-NARUTO- con aquella dulce voz de madre; yo ya sabía lo que significaba "bueno era como una conversación que solo madre e hijo podían comprender", así que me di vuelta y apenas lo icé mi padre jalo algo que estaba tras la puerta, que cuando apenas entro nos quedamos impresionados…."bueno esa fue la primera vez que la vi" y las palabras que continuaron a la acción sellaron mi destino –LES PRESENTO A MI HIJA Y AHORA NUEVA HERMANA ….SAKURA-.

 _XXXXX lo sé el capitulo es muy corto uuuuu; pero así era necesario que lo sea esperare comentarios._

 _Uuuuu en el siguiente capítulo será sakura la que cuente su versión de la historia ggggg XD_

 _Nos vemos XXXXX_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RELACIONES PELIGROSAS**_

 _ **por RenKouenDI**_

 _ **hola a todo el mundo perdón por perderme tanto, por cosas de la vida no pude subir los capítulos de verdad lo lamento, agradezco el reviews; espero también subir los capítulos mas continuamente , bueno mejor ya no aburro mas y a la historia XD**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 "ELLA"**

 **Pov sakura**

no sabia donde me encontraba …"lo ultimo que recuerdo es…no realmente quiero olvidarlo"

-ya llegamos señor-

Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, el chofer notificaba nuestra llegada (era u hombre mas o menos de 40 años de pelo café y ojos del mismo color vestía un traje azul marino estaba muy serio diría yo) –está bien yamato. bajemos-esa ultima parte iba dirigida a mi así que solo voltee a ver al susodicho: se veía de unos 38 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo eran muy hermosos pero estaban vacíos, su mirada era sombría "este hombre da miedo" baje de ese auto ultimo modelo y me tope con una hermosa mención con un inmenso jardín que extrañamente no me llamaba la atención…

–QUIERO IRME- le dije a aquel sujeto rubio

\- no….ahora esta es tu casa y te quedaras aquí te guste o no – me respondió en un tono muy seco.

– QUIERO IRME- volví a decir

–QUE NO!- esta vez grito y me agarro muy fuerte del brazo.

–QUIERO IRME- Insistí resistiéndome al agarre, entonces el jalo con mas fuerza y abrió la puerta de aquella mansión, yo jaloneaba mi brazo para poder zafarme de su agarre pero mis intentos fueron cada vez mas inútiles

-¡hey naruto ven acá!- escuche que aquel hombre llamaba a alguien, parece que este no le escucho pues lo volvo a llamar yo me distraje pues aun luchaba para liberarme, y cuando por fin pensé que me libere el me jalo con mas fuerza haciéndome entrar a la mansión, frente a unas personas que no conocía

–LES PRESENTO A MI HIJA Y AHORA NUEVA HERMANA ….SAKURA-. Apenas escuche aquellas palabras quede en shock, y creo que no fui la única pues levante la mirada y me tope con 2 niñas que me miraban curiosas parecían mucho a la mujer que estaba detrás de ellas de unos 37 años las 3 eran hermosas o eso pensé pero luego me fije bien los ojos de la mujer eran bellos pero reflejaban confusión y una tristeza inmensa no se si fue hacia mi o hacia ella, así que desvié mi mirada "ahí fue la primera vez que lo vi" me tope con un joven de unos 17 años igual que aquel hombre, el mismo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos y textura, un poco musculosa y de piel canela, nuestras vistas chocaron y nos quedamos viéndonos por un rato hasta que una voz me saco de aquel estado

-ESTO ES BROMA VERDAD, ESTA MOCOSA NO PUEDE SER NUESTRA HERMANA … ES MAS NI SE PARECE A TI!- dijo con furia y frustración aquel joven al que estaba viendo, justo entonces caí en cuenta a lo que dijo ese hombre, me irrite igual o mas que ese joven

–ES MENTIRA!- grite a todo pulmón eso izo que todos los presentes me miraran pero yo continúe

–TU NO ERES MI PARE, NO ERES NADA DE MI…YO NO PUEDO ACEPTAR A UN HOMBRE AL CUAL NUNCA VI EN MIS 14 AÑOS DE VIDA …. Y MIS PADRES SON MISUKI HARUNO Y KA- ya no pude continuar ya que ese hombre me dio una cachetada que hiso que me callera al suelo de esa casa, me toque la mejilla por reflejo y lo que sentí y vi no me gusto, era sangre aquel hombre me había golpeado muy fuerte

– ODIO…..- le dije con toda la ira que pude sacar de mi, y creo que le dolió; pues se estaba acernado a mi creo que quería volver a golpearme, pero no logro su cometido pues ese chico rubio se puso en su el camino

–YA BASTA….. QUE NO DIJISTE QUE ESTA MOCOSA ERA TU HIJA…. O ES QUE ACASO MATARAS A UNO DE TU SANGRE A GOLPES- lo miro con el mismo odio que yo; cosa que izo que ese hombre soltara un suspiro y entonces nos miro a ambos con una sonrisa sádica

– SI ESE EN EL CASO….NARUTO DESDE HOY TE ARAS CARGO DE SAKURA, LA CUIDARAS LA PROTEGERAS Y SERAS RESPONSABLE DE TODO LO QUE LE PASE, DESDE AHORA ELLA ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD-

-HE….-

* * *

 _ **lo se esta corto TnT pero es culpa de mi imaginación, pero no se preocupen intentare hacerlos mas largo por lo menos unas 5 paginas cada capitulo, bueno hasta luego no olviden comentar motiva a continuar mientras mas comentarios me inspiro mas rápido (es enserio gggg) bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**RELACIONES PELIGROSAS**_

 _ **por RenKouenDI**_

 _ **hola a todo el mundo hoy subiré hasta el capitulo numero 6 de manera consecutiva así que manos a la obra XD**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 "HE"**

 **POV NARUTO**

-HE….- es lo único que podía salir de mi boca…esto debe ser una broma, ¿Cómo es que me meti en este lio?

-T….TU NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!-

-que….. Claro que puedo soy tu padre, y tu (señalándome) eres su hermano mayor (señalándola), y no es que ahora no te comportaste como uno…. o me lo negaras- este sujeto si que me saca de mis casillas, pero lo peor es que tiene razón, por defender a esta mocosa …..Ahora yo acabo de perder mi libertad. Luego de decirme esas palabras pasó de mí y se dirigió a mi madre. Y yo solo pude mandarle una mirada de odio puro, pero como siempre el me ignoro.

-kushina tu y las niñas se irán ahora mismo a muestras propiedades en Suecia el auto las esta esperando, para llevarlas al aeropuerto ahora mismo; así que no es necesario que empaquen o perderán el vuelo …..a y no volverán hasta que yo lo indique- pero que es lo que esta diciendo este tipo quieren separarnos solo por que le grite o será ….por esta mocosa?.

-he …..Pero minato es muy repentino…además las gemelas n-

-AHORA MISMO- volvió a decir pero en un tono mas severo señalando la puerta, ya estaba por lanzarme hacia el pero mi madre me detuvo con su mano.

-esta bien …yuki, yuta vámonos al auto (mirándolas con una sonrisa radiante) nos iremos a un lugar hermoso –

-HAI- respondieron ambas con una sonrisa

-adiós hermano… - se despidieron moviendo sus manitas, como lo hacen los niños de su edad.

-adios hijo nos comunicaremos- me dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla- no le dijo nada a la mocosa creo que en el fondo sabe que es por su culpa que tienen que irse.

-las acompañare al aeropuerto y luego me iré a trabajar a naruto y no olvides que ella esta a tu cuidado tu le mostraras la casa y su habitación y la llevaras y traerás del instituto – luego de eso todos salieron de casa….. fue tan rápido que solo pude ver la puerta cerrándose. Después de unos segundos me di cuenta que no estaba solo y volteé a verla, a ella la causa de todo los problemas, ella solo se estaba levantando del suelo.

La mire con una ira única…..pero al verla recién note algo…. su ropa….. Vestía un buzo deportivo y zapatillas color azul muy sucio, al igual que su polera. esta era blanca pero a su vez tenia un poco de sangre. ¿pero que le paso? Parece que la saco de la basura je.. Levante un poco mas la vista tenia dos coletas bajas sujetadas por cintas rojas su pelo era corto y de un color muy extravagante "rosa" y sus ojos color verde jade… es hermosa no lo puedo negar pero esta sucia y eso le quita el encanto…

-que me miras- dijo en un tono seco..

-miro aun monstruo que destruyó mi tranquilidad he izo que mi familia me dejara-

-yo no quería venir-

-jum . Pero lo hiciste y ahora que estas aquí todo se fue al caño….. Perjudicaste mi vida y la de mi familia …..además no te agás la victima que ese papel no te sienta bien….-

-…..-

-anda sígueme ahora que estas aquí…. Te mostrare tu habitación – empecé a caminar; ella a un principio lo dudo pero luego me siguió subimos unos dos pisos y le mostré su habitación que quedaba frente a la mía, la puse ahí pues con lo que dijo ella era capas de escapar, y si estaba en fi frente dudo que lo haría.

-bañate y cámbiate la cena es a las 8 pm empunto y todos los sirvientes se van a las 8:30 pm y no volverán hasta el lunes a si que si quieres comer baja a esa hora-

-y que hay del almuerzo-

-crees que comerás el almuerzo….. Claro que no te quedaras sin almuerzo y sin salida de tu habitación hasta la cena y mira que soy bueno ya que por mi no comerías nada y no saldrías de ahí pero como dijo tu padre que yo estoy a tu cuidado…. Tendrás que obedecerme- la mire con aires de superioridad, ella solo estaba con la cabeza baja. Pero de pronto levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos con ira.

-ESE HOMBRE NO ES MI PADRE Y TU NO ERES NADA MIO- luego de ese grito se encerró en su habitación….esto si que será un problema..

* * *

 ** _ahora el siguiente XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**RELACIONES PELIGROSAS**_

 _ **por RenKouenDI**_

 _ **hola a todo el mundo hoy subiré hasta el capitulo numero 5 (gggg me equivoque) de manera consecutiva así que manos a la obra XD**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4 "IMPONIENDO LAS REGLAS"**

 **POV SAKURA**

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, solo hasta ayer yo era realmente feliz…. Pero ahora toda aquella felicidad se ha ido.

Primero pasa... Pasa eso… y luego un extraño me trae e una mansión, diciendo que yo su HIJA y me presenta a personas que no conozco…. Además era obvio como seria su reacción hacia mí; con ODIO PURO.

Aquella mujer que parecía buena, me ignoro cuando se fue al igual que esas gemelas. "ESTOY SOLA…..ODIO ESTO", ADEMAS AHORA UN CHICO QUE NO CONOSCO ESTA ACARGO DE MI. El me odia arruine su vida; ¿por que? ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

-bañarme..- si era mejor dejar esos pensamientos, me mire en el espejo "es cierto estoy muy sucia" tengo tierra hasta en la cara, me alejé de la puerta estaba apoyada en la misma, entre al baño de esa habitación, tenia lo esencial un retrete una ducha, un tocador además tenia una vitrina la abrí y encontré materiales de aseo y de higiene, agarre los materiales de aseo y empecé a recoger toda esa unidad… la verdad solo quería distraerme de todo quería dejar de pensar en lo que paso, quería, quería OLVIDAR. Si eso quería hacer.

"ESCAPAR" obviamente fue mi primera opción, pero….. si lo pienso bien seria mi peor opción que podría tomar ¿por que? bueno.

En primera: no se donde estoy, por que la mayor parte del camino al venir hacia aquí, me la pase dormida mmm bueno la verdad estuve desmayada.

Segunda: no tengo dinero.

Tercera: solo tengo 13 años Y 10 meses.

Cuarta: quien emplearía a una menor de edad.

Quinta: no conozco a nadie como para que me dieran trabajo.

Sexta: y si consigo trabajo, como llegaría a mi casa.

Séptima: ya no tengo…. Hogar.

Octava: como escaparía si estoy en frente de la habitación de ese chico.

Noveno: además hay cámaras de seguridad y guardias si intento algo le avisaran a ese HOMBRE y me meteré en problemas… ya me golpeo y hasta yo lo creo capas de matarme.

En resumen todo esta en mi contra…..

Pase toda la mañana y un buen tanto de la tarde limpiando la habitación de arriba abajo para ello encendí todas las luces que podía. Cuando por fin termine pude notarme que termine mas sucia que antes, además mientras recogía, mi ropa se atoro a un clavo y al intentar de zafarme la rompí. Mmm ya nunca más la podre usar para salir a la calle

Puse a calentar la ducha para poder bañarme, me aliste un vestido blanco muy sencillo y delgado, no tenia mangas a además solo tenia dos tirantes q sostenían todo el vestido, no había ropa interior así que tendré que lavar la que tengo puesta y volver a ponérmela…. Y sin más que hacer me metí a la regadera.

El agua era perfecta….pero yo ya no aguante mas ….LLORE…LLORE todo el dolor que tenia en mi interior, el agua de la regadera se llevaba mis lagrimas. No llore hasta ahora si que mi cuerpo necesitaba desahogarse. No se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí, la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando Salí de la ducha me seque el pelo que me llegaba hasta los hombros, me puse un listo rojo haciéndome una cuarta cola, y por ultimo me puse ese vestido que me llego hasta las rodillas que dejo al descubierto hombros, brazos (obvio) y piernas, no tenia un zapato con el cual combinar con el vestido así que decidí dejarme descalza, mire el reloj y ya eran las 08:15 pm.

-no puede ser …¿me tarde tanto? ….el se molestara conmigo- y justo cuando lo mencioné como arte de magia el apareció, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi ahora habitación y perecía realmente enojado.- he- reaccione no, no, no espera un momento ¿Cómo pudo entrar? juraría que deje la puerta cerrada.

-¿Cómo entraste?- fue lo único que podía decir, estaba realmente asustada el me miraba con unos ojos que decían MUERETE.

-te dije que a las 08:00 empunto que bajaras a cenar- lo dijo con una voz fría.

-estuve ocupada- le respondí con la mirada en el suelo, tome un poco de aire y continúe- tuve que limpiar esta habitación y me llevo un buen tiempo adem-

-No quiero oír escusas TE QUEDARAS SIN CENAR- luego de decir esas palabras salió de la habitación y como si adivinara sus pensamientos me abalance hacia la puerta, pero llegue demasiado tarde, "ME ENCERRÓ", en mi desesperación empecé a golpear la puerta.

\- ¡NO PUEDES ENCERRARME AQUÍ!-

-No es que no pueda… acaso no lo estoy haciendo, NO saldrás hasta mañana a y regla NUMERO UNO "CUANDO YO DE UNA ORDEN, LA OBEDECES"…. Así que buenas noches-

-no por favor, le tengo…..miedo a la …..os- no pude decir nada mas el se fue, de pronto se apagaron las luces- no puede ser- y mi única reacción fue correr hasta mi cama y taparme con las sabanas todo mi cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza.

-te odio- fue lo ultimo que dije obvia mente estaba dirigido para mi verdugo, esa noche llore, no pude evitar no llorar, llore hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

 ** _ahora el siguiente XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**RELACIONES PELIGROSAS**_

 _ **por RenKouenDI**_

 **Hola a todo el mundo me disculpo por desaparecer estos meses uffff pero ya me pondré al corriente como prometí no dejare el fic hasta terminarlo, TnT estabes si lo subiré cada dos semanas además que desde ahora are los capítulos mas largos com paginas de Word, y con letra tamaño 11 con times new roman.**

 **Bueno la verdad e del que no pude continuar los capítulos es que los escribí en un cuaderno (a lapiz) y se me perdió, (nota mental nunca volver hacerlo), lo tenia hasta el capitulo 10, pero como se perdió el cuaderno ni modo a iniciar de nuevo.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5: FIEBRE**

 **POV NARUTO**

La deje encerrada, pero antes de dejarla ahí note que ella intento decir algo _"por favor, le tengo miedo a la….os"_ que mierda es "OS" ¿un oso?, haaa mejor dejo de pensar en esa tontería.

Rinnngg

Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala de estar.

Rinnngg

Volvió a sonar ¿Qué raro por que los sirvientes no contestan?. Entonces mire mi reloj de mano ya eran las 8:38 pm, los sirvientes ya se habían ido, así que baje para poder contestar la llamada el ruido del teléfono ya me estaba molestando en demasía.

-quien habla- pregunte algo molesto

 _-vaya ¿así es como te comunicas con tu padre?-_

Me aleje un poco del teléfono _"era Minato",_

-¿que mierda quieres?-

 _-nada en realidad, solo que se me presento un problema en los negocios y tendre que viajar a EEUU por unos meses-_

-y eso a mi ¿en que mierda me afecta? , no seria la primera vez-

 _-es cierto, pero esta información no iba dirigida a ti sino a tu hermana-_

Me moleste con esa información, "hermana" si como no, le hare la vida a cuadritos para que se largue de esta casa y mi madre y hermanas verdaderas vuelvan.

-eso es todo…entonces- intente colgar

 _-Naruto- volvió a llamar Minato- SI LE PASA ALGO A SAKURA EL MAS MÍNIMO DETALLE, YO ME ENCARGARE QUE TU MADRE Y HERMANAS PAGUEN TU DESCUIDO…me entiendes-_

Ya no escuche mas, el había colgado la llamada, _"pero que mierda",_ obvio es una amenaza, me moleste un montón a que se debía todo esto, pues es obvio todo es una estrategia de parte de el, llevarse a mi madre y hermanas lejos para poder chantajearme.

Pate la mesa donde estaba el teléfono apague todas la luces y me dirigí a mi habitación. Intentaba calmar la ira que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

Llamar y comunicar lo que tenia planeado Minato a mi madre seria una gran opción, pero no quiero estresarla, ya tenía mucho estrés sonriendo con ese matrimonio fallido y ese esposo de mierda, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

No, no podía ponerle otra carga en sus hombros…callare

Cuando llegue a mi habitación divise el de mi nueva hermana, lo mire con ira como si la estuviera viendo a ella, y luego entre a la mía a descansar. Mañana era sábado y seria un largo fin de semana.

Al día siguiente me levante como a las 9:00 am, valla que tenia sueño, bueno la noche anterior no descanse bien por que tenia acompañante…..ah ya ni recuerdo como se llamaba, bueno eso es lo que menos importa.

Me pregunto si podre traer mas chicas estando ella al frente de mi habitación, tal ves escuche todo y se traume….. _"bueno después de todo sigue siendo una mocosa"._ Le levante realmente desganado, los fines de semana no venían los sirvientes… una estúpida regla que impuso mi padre "de que nos sirven los sirvientes si cuando estamos en casa, ellos no están", eso si que era una estupidez, solo se quedaban cama dentro de lunes a viernes y el ultimo día se iban como moscas.

Baje a la cocina amplia y de color blanco, tenia una mesa en el centro donde comían los empleados cuando estaban en labor además de que en esta se encontraba la puerta trasera de la mansión. Empecé a preparar el desayuno, unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y jugo de naranja, bueno no soy un experto en la cocina pero esto bastara.

Ha ahora que lo recuerdo encere a la mocosa, me levante de mala gana de mi asiento del comedor, pues si lleve mi comida a ese lugar, _"no pienso comer donde comen los empleados"._

Subí las escaletas de mala gana, hasta llegar a su habitación, abrí el cerrojo y di unos pequeños golpes para informar mi presencia.

-oye mocosa, el desayuno ya esta servido-

-….-

-sal de una buena vez, o te encerrare de nuevo-

-…-

Nada no obtuve respuesta, _"pero que se creía esta idiota"_ que esta es su casa, mmm bueno lo es pero el que manda aquí soy yo y no toleraré ningún acto de insolencia.

Entre a su habitación, y sentí una ráfaga de viento, pero no le di importancia. La divisé acurrucada en su cama camine hasta llegar a la misma y sin pensarlo le arranque de un tirón las sabanas.

-¡levántate ya es de día!- brame.

-…-

Ella no se levantaba, me moleste mas, _"pequeña insolente"_

-¡que te levantes!- volví a gritar pero esta ves la jalone un poco por los hombros, haciendo que ella gire hacia mi.

Entonces me di cuenta, ella estaba caliente, toque su frente "esta ardiendo", sus respiraciones parecían dolorosas, además que estaba sudando.

 _"tiene fiebre" pero ¿como?_

Entonces lo sentí, ambiente frio, claro sentí una pequeña ráfaga de viento cuando entre, mi vista se dirigió hacia la ventana esta estaba abierta. Inmediatamente la cerré, pero el ambiente estaba frio, vi el calefactor, intente encenderlo pero no funciono. "haaa diablos".

La tome y la lleve a mi habitación, a deposite en mi cama y la arrope con las sabanas, me fui al baño para ver si teníamos antipiréticos, pero nada….. Solté un suspiro, _"pero que diablos hacen los sirvientes para no tener el botiquín equipado"_.

-haaa…..-

La escuche quejarse, así que me acerqué a ella para medir su temperatura _"esta aumentando"_. vi las llaves de mi coche _"debería llevarla al hospital"._

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo ese hombre.

 ** _"SI LE PASA ALGO A SAKURA EL MAS MÍNIMO DETALLE, YO ME ENCARGARE QUE TU MADRE Y HERMANAS PAGUEN TU DESCUIDO…me entiendes"_**

-haaaaa!- grite molesto.

Así que me aliste, "si no hay medicina tendré que comprarla" tome mi billetera pero cuando estaba por tomar las llaves del auto dude, "mejor no llamar la atención". Así que Salí corriendo de la mansión sin antes no ponerle unos paños húmedos para que la fiebre bajara.

Podría hacerle dicho a un amigo que fuera a comprar la medicina por mi, pero que le diría

 _"oye amigo sabes, mi padre acaba de traer a una nueva hija o sea que tengo una nueva hermana y esta se enfermo y necesito que vayas a comprar unos medicamentos para que ella mejore, ah y ni puedo llevarla al hospital por que mi padre me amenazo, diciendo que si le pasaba algo a su nueva hija mi madre y hermanas pagarían por ello",_

No, no podía decir eso, es mas nunca la aceptare como hermana.

Llegue a la botica sin problemas, compré unos jarabes y pastillas además de compresas frías. Al intentar pagar, la cajera me vio un poco sonrojada, así que para quedar bien conmigo (¬-¬) incluso me rebajo el precio de unos productos.

 _"Lo que hacen las mujeres al ver un chico simpático"_

Al salir del local, ya con los medicamentos camine con mas calma, _"había corrido sin para hasta ahí, obvio que mi cuerpo quería un pequeño descanso"_.

Me di cuenta que muchas chicas se paraban para verme bien, unas muy sonrojadas y otras mas descaradas pues al pasar por su lado me mandaban miradas coquetas e incluso se re lamian los labios _"lastima que ninguna me llamo la atención"_ , ha pero fue un pensamiento apresurado pues justo en ese momento una pelinegra muy guapa algo mayor pero con un buen cuerpo pasaba a mi lado mirándome con mmmmm como decirlo DESEO.

Y como desde el inicio de los tiempos un hombre es de carne y huesos. No podía resistirme a ese bombón.

-si quieres vamos a un hotel- me susurro en le oído y empezó a caminar muy sensualmente mirando hacia atrás para ver si la seguía.

"hotel", estaba tan buena que incluso podría cogérmela ahí en plena calle, pero mejor no.

Nos fuimos aun hotel cercano, donde nos la pasamos muy bien, no se cuantas veces lo hicimos, pues había un montón de condones en el suelo, pues esa era una regla para mi

 _"JAMÁS ESTAR CON UNA MUJER SIN PROTECCIÓN"_

Siempre use protección desde mi primera vez hace cuatro años, tener hijos no esta en mi, además las mujeres son tan fáciles, que casi nunca me tope con una virgen. _"prefiero mi salud….. Gracias"_

Cuando ella se levanto para ir a ducha, me quede recostado un momento, ¿Qué tenia que hacer?. Mmmmm la verdad no recordaba, mire la ventana, el cielo estaba rojo señal que pronto anochecería.

-rojo- susurre suave mente.

-rojo- volví a mencionar, mientras escuche la regadera encenderse.

-rojo…..rosa-

Me metí en mis pensamientos.

-¡Sakura!- grite.

Diablos la había olvidado por completo, _"pero bueno no puedes pensar en otras cosas mientras tienes sexo ¿no?",_ sin mas preámbulo me empecé a vestir.

Cuando termine de vestirme deje dinero en la mesa de noche, para que la ardiente peli negra pagara el hotel.

Tome los medicamentos y Salí sin mirar atrás, escuche que ella salía del baño pero ya me había demorado mucho, me daba igual si pensara que la trataba como una mujer de la noche, después de todo no la volvería a ver en mi vida. O tal vez no la recordaría.

Corrí lo mas rápido que podía, y creo que llegue a la mansión en unos 15 min, _"ser bueno en deportes tiene sus ventajas"._

Subí de volada a mi habitación y entre dando un portazo a la puerta no me importaba si la rompía, compraba otra y ya.

Pero ella no estaba ahí.

-pero que carajo-

Puse la bolsa de los medicamentos en la mesa de noche, y la busque en el armario y en el baño personal de mi habitación, no estaba ahí, así que corrí a su habitación y la busque incluso debajo de la cama y nada.

 _"SE ME ESCAPO"_

Esa idea me asusto, si Minato se enteraba de eso…..mi familia.

Pum.

Se escucho un ruido abajo "puede ser ella" pensé y me dirigí corriendo hacia el ruido, pues a mi parecer provenía de la cocina, pues escuche como un cristal romperse.

Llegue a la cocina y en efecto ella estaba ahí, pero en el suelo a su lado había un baso de vidrio roto y agua en el mismo. "de seguro solo bajo a tomar agua", me incline hacia ella, y toque su frente con mi mano. La sensación que sentí no me gusto. Esta tres o cuatro veces mas caliente que cuando la deje.

La tome entre mis brazos como si fuera una princesa y la lleve hacia mi habitación, la deposite con cuidado en mi cama.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, como si le costara realizarlas, estaba sudando mucho pues sus pelos estaban pegados a su cara, además que su ropa también estaba pegada en su dorso. Y estaba empezando a soltar pequeños quejidos.

Le seque la cara con una esquina de la sabana y le puse la compresa fría ya no la tape con la sabana, no le veía el caso estaba ardiendo en fiebre, tome una botella de agua que estaba en mi mesa de noche cogí unas pastillas y la lleve a su boca.

-toma, te sentirás mejor cuanto lo tomes-

Pero ella no lo tomaba así que la metí a su boca y acerqué la botella de agua, pero ella dejo caer el medicamento de su boca.

-¡mierda si no lo tomas empeoraras!- le grite en mi frustración.

Pero ella no reaccionaba la sacudí un poco para que despertara pero no funciono, solo se quejaba por la brusquedad en la que la sacudía.

Solté un suspiro _"que haría"_ la mire a la _cara "parecía sufrir",_ mire los medicamentos. _"¿que otra opción tenia?"_

-no me dejaste otra opción- le mencioné, aunque no se si me escuchara.

Tome tos medicamentos y me los metí a mi boca los mastiqué para deshacerlos y luego tome un poco de agua para diluirlos.

Me puse sobre ella, apoye todo mi peso para evitar que se mueva bruscamente y me bote, con una de mis manos tome las de ella ambas y la lleve encima de su cabeza, con mi otra mano la tome por la barbilla para abrirle la boca y entonces la bese.

Como era de esperarse ella se sacudió su cuerpo intentando apartarme _, "tal vez era un acto de reflejo la verdad no lo se"_ , así que apoye mi cuerpo mas fuerte al suyo para inmovilizarla mejor, la mano que tenia en su barbilla la lleve a su nariz para taparla, pues ella no quería recibir el medicamento, _"si no puede respirar por la nariz lo hará por la boca y tomara el medicamentó"_

Y así lo hiso, cuando me asegure que tomo todo el liquido de mi boca, me separe de ella, entonces tome el jarabe vertí el contenido a mi boca y repetí el procedimiento.

No me separe de ella hasta que tomara todo el líquido, luego poco a poco me separe de ella y la mire.

Tenía un poco del medicamento derramándose por la boca y esta estaba algo abierta, roja e hinchada por la brusquedad en la que la tome, el pelo destrozado y esparcido por la cama, sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, baje mi mirar su vestido estaba pegada a su cuerpo y como era blanca podía y delgada podía ver su piel traslucir en ella. _"No tenia brasier",_ podía ver sus pechos, seguí bajando mi mirada hacia sus pies estos estaban suspendidos y doblados, esto hacia que el vestido de le callera por la gravedad y se veía sus piernas.

Volví la levantar mi mirada a su rostro sus ojos estaban algo abiertos pero sus pupilas no tenían brillo, su respiración era un poco mas calmada. Era escena me pareció algo….algo…. "NO".

Me aleje de ella como si me quemara, tome la sabana y la tape por completo.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, y me dirigí al baño de mi cuarto, me moje la cara intentando ignorar esa extraña sensación de mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Lleve mi pelo hacia atrás y me mire en el espejo.

-¡mierda!- brame.

Volví a mojarme la cara y luego Salí del baño no me seque, gotas de agua caían de mi cabeza y cara al suelo.

Entonces la volví a mirar, ella parecía dormir ya no sentí esa sensación que antes _"me pregunto ¿que habrá sido?"_ " _nunca lo sentí antes, y espero no volver ha sentirlo nunca"_.

Tome una silla y me senté a un costado de la cama, toque su mejilla y note que su fiebre estaba bajando ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede en el baño?, su respiración era mas lenta y parecía dormir mas tranquila.

Mire el reloj eran las 02:00 am, solté un suspiro y la mire dormir y así poco a poco perdí la conciencia y me quede dormido.

* * *

 **Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado TnT después de perderme meses intente hacer que este capitulo sea algo mas emocionante….**

 **¿Cómo creen que se siente Naruto?... Uf incluso yo me puse roja escribiendo este capitulo.**

 **El próximo capitulo habrá mas sorpresas pero esta ves en perspectiva de Sakura, ggggg.**

 **No olviden comentar no olviden que un comentario hace a una escritora feliz y la motiva XD**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **21-02-16**


	6. Chapter 6

_**RELACIONES PELIGROSAS**_

 _ **por RenKouenDI**_

 **Hola a todo el mundo se preguntaran por que subí tan rápido la continuación XD y es por que estaba muy inspirada, como ya comunique en el anterior capitulo, el cuaderno donde tenia avanzada la historia, LO PERDI TnT, pero intentar recordar lo que escribí y mejorar las escenas es lo que me queda para que ustedes queden satisfechos.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6: DE COMPRAS**

 **POV SAKURA**

Mmmmm me duele la cabeza, y no quiero abrir mis ojos pero creo que es necesario, me siento algo confundida, así que poco a poco voy abriendo mis ojos para poder dar inicio a un nuevo día.

La luz no me deja ver bien por un momento, pero poco a poco me voy habituando.

Miro el techo es blanco " _¿por que?"_

 ** _"haaa ya recuerdo…. esta no es mi casa"_**

Intento apoyar mis manos al colchón para poder levantarme, pero no puedo mi brazo derecho esta atrapado. Dirijo mi mirar hacia el lugar, veo un joven peli rubio sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama y su dorso apoyado en la misma esta durmiendo sujetando mi mano.

-he-

Pestañeo un momento como si lo que vi fuera producto de mi imaginación. Pero eso sigue ahí

-he-

Limpio mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano izquierda y vuelvo a ver el lugar, _"pero eso sigue ahí"_

-he-

Me pellizcó mi mejilla para salir de un sueño ¿si es que estoy en uno? y vuelvo a ver el lugar, trago duro y acercó mi mano hacia _"eso"_ tocándola.

 _"noooo esto no es un sueño " "es ese muchacho que….." "¿por que esta aquí?" "¿por que esta dormido a mi lado?" "¿que diablo paso?"_

Inhalo y exhalo, intentando no gritar y tranquilizarme.

 ** _"¿Qué rayos hace en mi habitación?"_**

Intento soltarme de su agarre, jalando mi mano hacia mi, pero al hacerlo el la sujeta mas fuerte hacia el. Lastimándome en el proceso.

Intento de nuevo el procedimiento pero el vuelve a repetir el suyo.

 ** _"esto no esta funcionando"_**

Y me esta lastimando heee ¿como se llamaba? mmmmm _"Sakura recuerda"_ me regaño internamente _"el hombre que me trajo dijo su nombre en cuando llegamos solo debo recordar"_ "na...si na mmmmm to si con eso termina….¿Nagato? no mmmmm ¿Narato? no mmm ha….. Na…ru,,,to" recordé su nombre.

Así que empecé a tomar una bocanada de aire

-¡Naruto….suéltame!-

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, como si me estuvieran matando es mas hasta yo me asuste de mi grito.

El se levanto sorprendido mirándome directamente a los ojos _"sus ojos están rojos me pregunto el ¿Por qué?"_ le devolví la mirada pero la mía era mas molesta por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Y cuando sentí que su agarre aflojo un poco retire mi mano de golpe.

-sal de mi habitación - mencione.

El me miro algo curioso, pero luego su mirada volvió a la misma que tenia ayer **_"la de molestia"_**

-eso debería decírtelo yo-

-he-

Entonces mire a mi alrededor el decorado era totalmente diferente _"cuadros de chicas desnudas llenaban las paredes"_ la alfombra era de un color rojo sangre,además que el ropero,escritorio y cómoda estaban algo desordenados.

 _"Sin duda esta no es mi habitación"._ Entonces _"¿como llegue aquí?" "acaso soy sonámbula""pues EL parece molesto,así que el no me invito" "pero acaso no estaba ¿encerrada?" "¡no entiendo nada!"_

Lo mire sorprendida buscando una respuesta en su mirada. El me miro fastidiado y entonces soltó un suspiro.

-ayer te enfermaste y como tu cuarto estaba frio..."no vuelvas a dejar tus ventanas abiertas"...te traje a mi habitación para tratarte"

Haaa con que eso paso _"esperen un momento ¿ayer?"_

-que día es hoy-

-domingo- menciono mientras se levantaba de su asiento y de dirigía al baño - como ya estas bien ¿puedes largarte de mi cuarto?- dijo mientras me señalaba la puerta

No hacia falta que lo dijera pues en ese mismo momento yo me estaba levantando de esa cama para salir.

Salí de volada de su habitación para dirigirme a la mía, cuando de pronto la puerta de el se abrió.

-oye báñate y cámbiate estas sucia-

-no tengo ropa-

Se escucho otro suspiro de fastidio de su parte

-espera- dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto, no tardo mucho pues al instante salió con ropa en sus manos -ponte esto por el momento-

Me lanzo una palera negra y un buzo deportivo de color anaranjado, luego ingresó de nuevo a su habitación.

Me quede en el helado pasillo un momento. Entonces reaccione _"no tengo zapatos" "y me resfriare si sigo así"_ y sin pensarlo dos veces entre a la habitación del chico rubio.

-no tengo zapatos- anuncie mientras entre.

Y lo vi el tenia el dorso de su cuerpo descubierto además solo estaba en bóxer _"creo que se estaba desvistiendo para bañarse",_ me asusté y gire inmediatamente, creo que mi cara esta azul además tengo ganas de vomitar por lo que vi. _"espero que mi consciencia sea capas de olvidar tal atrocidad"_

-que no te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar- su tono parecía molesto-en ese armario a tu lado izquierdo, en la parte de abajo hay zapatos escoge cualquiera-

Camine hasta el armario agarre el zapato más pequeño que encontré y me salí, sin voltearme _"no me gustaba estar en esa habitación"._ Entre a la mía,cerré la puerta y le puse el seguro. solté un suspiro mi cara seguía azul, camine hasta el baño de la habitación y me quite toda la ropa que tenia encima y luego encendí la regadera, me bañe por un momento intentando recordar lo que paso ayer pero no pude _"como siempre pasa cuando me enfermo, **olvido todo lo que viví mientras tenia la enfermedad** "._

Salí del baño como si estuviera nueva, me sentía muy bien y entonces me vestí como no tenia bragas hice el mismo procedimiento que el día anterior. Esa ropa me daba ancha y grande mmm creo que parezco un maleante.

Me hice dos coletas bajas y fui a cepillarme los dientes. Lo bueno que en el estante del baño había pasta y cepillo, y mientras me cepillaba vi mis labios…. mmm por alguna razón me los toco _"no se exactamente el ¿por que?"_ y me quedo en esa posición por un buen tiempo, como si estuviera olvidando algo realmente importante.

Despabilo de mi ensoñación" _incomprendida"_ y termino el procedimiento que estaba realizando, salgo del baño y veo mi cama _"esta totalmente desordenada"_ así que me pongo a arreglarla.

-Sakura sal-

Escucho que me llaman, pero no quiero hacerle caso después de todo **_"el no manda en mi",_** que se aguante.

-si no sales de volveré a encerrar-amenazo

Me levante de la cama _"esto apesta"_ salí con la cabeza baja, no quería hacerle caso, no quería de verdad…. pero no quiero estar encerrada odio eso. El me miro como si hubiera ganado una batalla, pues tenía una sonrisa de costado y una mirada prepotente.

-valla, saliste ya estaba por encerrarte otra vez-

-...-

No dije nada.

-saldremos ahora, son las 13:00 pm, al parecer nos quedamos dormidos, iremos al centro comercial para comprarte ropa y materiales escolares pues mañana te matriculare a la instituto al que asisto-

Empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí por atrás, El era alto me pregunto ¿cuantos años tendrá?.Mmmmm esperen un momento _"¿matricularme a otra escuela?"_ eso es lo que dijo ¿no?

-no quiero- dije mientras me detenía. Ya estábamos en las escaleras y el había bajado ya unas cuantas gradas.

-que no quieres¿Qué?- menciono mientras se volteaba hacia mi.

-no quiero ir a otro instituto-

-eso no lo decides tú-

-quiero irme-

El me miro molesto, entonces se acercó a mi y de un tirón me empujo a la pared, _"me dolió mucho el golpe"_ además que el me tenia aun sujetando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, intente zafarme pero no podía, el era fuerte

-escúchame mocosa de mierda-acerco su cara mas a la mía-yo tampoco quiero que estés aquí pero ese hombre "Minato" o como es ahora "tu padre", te trajo y te dejo a mi mandato así que….tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga….me oíste-

-el no es mi padre y jamás lo será...y si tu tampoco me quieres aquí, entonces ¿por que no me dejas escapar?, saldría de tu vida y tu vivirías como antes-

-je-soltó una sonrisa-crees¿que no lo he pensado?además lo deseo, deseo que salgas de mi vida...pero sabes que... ¡MINATO AMENAZO CON HACERLE ALGO A MI FAMILIA SI TE PASABA ALGO A TI... CARAJO; SOLO POR ESO, NO TE ESTOY ARROJANDO A LA CALLE COMO LA OPORTUNISTA QUE ERES, ASÍ QUE SE UNA BUENA MOCOSA Y OBEDÉCEME!-

Lo mire sorprendida _"ese hombre incluso puede lastimar a su propia familia con tal de mantenerme aquí" " ¿que es lo que quiere de mi?" "esto me asusta quiero irme"._

El fue soltando el agarre de poco a poco dejándome libre, me hiso un gesto como diciendo **_"andando"_** y continuo su camino.

Yo le seguí por atrás esta ves sin decir nada, no tengo idea lo que ese hombre puede llegar hacer si se entera que yo quiero escapar, _"puede perseguirme hasta el fin del mundo para hallarme_ " _"incluso lo veo capas de matar a su familia" "ese hombre es peligroso"._

Salimos de la mansión y entonces Naruto encendió un auto naranja que estaba parqueado cerca de la misma. Nos subimos, yo me senté atrás _"no quería estar a su lado"_ y empezamos la marcha.

Yomire por la ventana intentando memorizar las calles o bien solo para distraerme de esa estúpida situación. Llegamos aun restaurante "ICHIRAKU" decía el titulo con el nombre de ese lugar y mi estomago gruño al instante _"es cierto no comí en dos días y tengo hambre"_ pensé.

Comimos unos platos grandes de Ramen, no se el por que justamente ese, pero no puedo negar que me encanto el sabor, el chef era un caballero algo mayor pero, la que la ayudaba era una señorita muy simpática por lo que veo. Mmmmm creo que es su hija, tienen unos rasgos faciales muy parecidos.

Naruto se despidió algo sonriente, del señor y su hija, fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír, parecía otra persona pero volteé la cabeza inmediatamente ignorándolo. Volvimos al coche y fuimos en el mismo por un tiempo mas, hasta llegar a un gran edificio de color verde botella,esta tenia vidrios grandes que formaban una pared del mismo dejando ver un montón de las tiendas que había en el lugar.

Salimos del coche, pero en cuanto lo hice me sentí rara, extraña ¿Cómo si alguien me miraba?,solté un suspiro intentando ignorar todo aquello " _tal vez solo era producto de mi imaginación"_ y entramos a ese gran edificio.

* * *

Esto debe ser un sueño, no peor una pesadilla, pues desde que entre en este lugar siento que mi vida corre peligro. Y no exagero ya que hasta ahora… unas 5 chicas me metieron el pie a propósito para que cayera, 3 hicieron caer cosas sobre mi, 13 me jalaron el cabellos disculpándose diciendo que "PARECÍA GOMA DE MASCAR ", si como no, a otro perro con ese hueso y otras 7 me empujaron adrede. Además de las miradas asesinas de todas las muchachas jóvenes que estaban en el lugar.

 ** _"¿El por que?"_**

Es fácil…. es por Naruto, pues desde que me vieron entrar con EL, recibí esas miradas hostiles hacia MI, junto con esos intentos de asesinatos.

Pero no me importa _"si supieran que el es mmm….mi hermano"_ dejarían de tratarme mal, he incluso creo que intentarían mimarme para quedar bien con El, además _"esto es absurdo"_ comportarse así¿solo por un chico? _"todas las de esta ciudad están locas"_ , ah… ahora que lo pienso

" ** _¿no se donde estoy?"._**

Levanto mi mirar hacia El quiero preguntar, pero pensándolo mejor _"no"._ Así que prefiero concentrarme en conseguir ropa; hasta el momento tengo unos 5 deportivos completos varias poleras, tres juegos de pijamas, ropa de baño, unas mayas gruesas, unas ropas casuales, vestidos " _que El compro"_ por que dijo: que mis gustos son horribles, tengo medias, zapatos deportivos, calzados, incluso me compro zapatillas. Mmm creo que eso es todo lo que necesito.

Así que empiezo a dirigirme a caja para ver cuanto es necesario pagar _"yo no tengo dinero supongo que el será quien pagara_ ". Pero el me detiene a medio camino vio mis bolsas como buscando algo, y luego soltó un suspiro.

-¿no te olvidas de algo?-

Lo mire un poco incrédula entonces mire mis bolsas _"ha ya se lo que olvido",_ sin mirarlo camine hasta una caseta de lencería agarre unas 5 bragas de color rosa y blanco y las metí a la bolsa, para luego volver a dirigirme donde la cajera.

El me miro un poco molesto y negó con la cabeza.

-¿no se te olvida nada más?-

-no- respondí segura, ya no me faltaba nada mmm tal vez el uniforme y materiales para ese nuevo instituto, al cual iría pero creo que en esta tienda no se encuentra dicho uniforme.

El me miro aun mas molesto.

-no me hagas decir que te falta y ve a comprarlo de una buena vez- mencionó algo hastiado.

Lo mire dudosa _"¿que diablos me falta?"_ si tengo todo. Deje caer mi cabeza a un costado, como preguntando _"¿que me falta?"_

El soltó un suspiro sonoro entonces se me acercó en demasía, cosa que me incomodo por un momento.

-te falta el B-R-A-C-I-E-R- menciono alargando la palabra del final.

Me moleste en ese momento, _"¿que le pasa a ese idiota?"_

-¡yo no uso esas cosas!- mencioné irritada cerrando los ojos y desviando mi mirada.

No lo escuche decir nada mas, entonces sentí mi cuerpo volar y abrí mis ojo, el me estaba cargando.

-¡oye ¿que haces?...bájame!-grite

Pero el no me hacia caso, solté las bolsa y empecé a golpearlo por la espalda, pero pareció no importarle. Sujeto las bolsas que solté si soltarme….. Agarro "MUCHOS BRACIER", no le importo que los demás lo vieran, yo seguía golpeándole la espalda. Entonces camino no se donde.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue dolor en mi espalda, me había tirado en un cubículo donde se cambian de ropa. Intente protestar, cuando mi cara se vio tapada de ropa que El me había arrojado.

-cámbiate- mencionó y se fue.

-¡te odio!- grite desde ese lugar.

Me quede sentada en ese suelo frio por un momento _"odio esto",_ entonces tome el brasier que el compro.

-y ahora ¿como diablos se pone esto?-

Me pase casi media hora intentando ponerme ese estúpido brasier, nunca use uno ni cuando mama intentaba...mmmmm creo que mejor dejo de pensar en eso, _"no quiero recordar"_

Ya harta por esa estúpida situación,decidí no ponérmelo.

Así que lo deje a un costado y me empecé a desvestir el me había arrojado el deportivo rojo y una polera blanca con unos zapatos deporticos negros. Me los puse y luego empecé a doblar la ropa que el me presto _"tengo que lavarlas y después devolverlas"_

Me vi en ese espejo que había en ese cubículo y luego salí.

El me miraba con una cara molesta _"¡que es que acaso no puede cambiar esa cara cuando me ve!"_

-tardaste demasiado-

-...-

Lo ignore, no quería hablar con el.

-¿te lo pusiste?-pregunto

-...-

-mira ya tienes 14 años ¿Como es que no los usas?-

-tengo 13 años y 10 meses-

-y muchas chicas esa edad ya las utilizan-

-no me llama la atención-

-pero te la pusiste ¿verdad?-

Lo mire a los ojos como para reprocharle ese comentario y gritarle _"¡no me las puse y ni quiero ponérmelas!" ._ pero sus ojos tenían otro mirar como de ¿preocupación?No esa es una estupidez mejor le dijo lo que el quiere oír.

-si-

Eso fue que se lo haya creído.

El no dijo nada mas y camino hacia la cajera, pude ver que le entregaba las bolsas pero había mas en el suelo _"estará robando ropa"_ mmmmm _" no, no lo creo es millonario no necesita robar lo tiene todo_ ". Pago todo y luego salimos de ese enorme local.

Viel cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y luego de acomodar todo en el auto emprendimos la marcha hacia esa solitaria mansión.

-y el uniforme escolar-pregunte

-ya lo compre están en esas bolsas oscuras-

-como se llama el instituto-

-Konoha-

 _"he,Konoha"_ ¡es uno de los mas caros del país!, _"entonces estoy en la ciudad de Konoha"_ eso queda casi al otro extremo del país… _"si que estoy muy lejos de mi casa_ ". Baje la mirada ante la decepción.

-en que curso vas-pregunto el

-3ro de secundaria- respondí, sin ánimos

El me miro algo sorprendido.

-¿enserió? ¿Acaso eres inteligente?-

-si- respondí seco

El volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

-Minato no volverá en unos meses, por cuestiones de trabajo así que yo mostrare tus papeles mañana y te matriculare... ¿con que nombre te matriculare?...-lo mire sorpresiva, _"¿acaso esta pidiendo mi opinión?"_ \- no me mal entiendas, la verdad es que no quiero que nadie se entere que ahora tengo una nueva hermana seria problemático-

-pero-por fin hable-tu debes estar en instituto, estaremos en distintos lugares no?-

-haaa veo que no sabes como es... el instituto Konoha tiene tres edificaciones grandes en un solo terreno, el de primaria se encuentra cercado pero el de secundaria e instituto no aunque existe una muy buena separación una de otra,están casi unidos-

-si es así,¿el terreno tiene que ser enorme?-

-y lo es, es el instituto mas grande y completo del país...así que ahora responde ¿como te matriculo?-

-Hata...-pare... ese no, pero tampoco puedo usar el de ese hombre no la verdad es que _"no quiero"_ -Haruno, Sakura Haruno-

El me miro dudoso pero no dijo nada, y yo tampoco lo diría.

Llegamos a la mansión todo estaba oscuro e intente no mantenerme alejada de el, Naruto abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación llevando un montón de bolsas de mi ropa yo cerré la puerta y le seguí por atrás.

-yo me iré a dormir...pero si quieres puedes prepararte la cena. Yo no quiero cenar así que...-

-estoy bien-respondí rápido.

El me miro algo hastiado y continuo su camino. Llegamos al cuarto el dejo las bolsas en el pasillo y se dirigió a su habitación.

No se despidió, no dijo nada solo se metió y cerro la puerta yo aun estaba en el corredor, todo estaba oscuro y no me gustaba ese ambiente, de pronto las luces del cuarto de Naruto se apagaron _"OSCURIDAD TOTAL"_ mire mi habitación y un frio corrió por mi espalda. Así que me acerqué mas a la puerta de el. Y me apoye en ella sin hacer ruido alguno. Tenia miedo de moverme...y entonces lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos _"tengo miedo"_ abrase mis piernas y oculte mi cara en las mismas mientras lloraba...

Yasí poco a poco me que de dormida en el pasillo apoyada en la puerta de ese chico odioso.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levante apenas apareció la luz o bueno la sentí. Mi cuerpo me dolía a montones ya estaba mas claro el ambiente. Escuche un ruido proveniente del cuarto de peli rubio y sin pensar en mi dolor me levante del suelo de un tirón y me introduje a mi cuarto tomando todas las bolsas en el proceso.

El cuarto estaba totalmente iluminado era grande pero por esa ventana grande _"que anterior día deje abierta_ " el ambiente estaba claro, mire el reloj eran las 6:45 am,así que me metí a la ducha

Al salir eran las 7 am, busque las bolsas oscuras y encontré el uniforme este era un marinero de color azul marino me puse una maya adentro y luego el uniforme no me puse el brasier _"lo odio y no me gusta"_ me puse unas medias largas y zapatillas negras. Ate mi pelo a unas trenzas bajas y mi flequillo a un costado, tome la mochila que me compro Naruto, esta se hallaba en otra bolsa.

Eran las 7:20 _"vaya si que tardo en vestirme"_ salí de mi habitación, Naruto estaba afuera esperándome. Su uniforme consistía en un saco rojo sangre, con una camisa color uva, y una corbata guinda que estaba un poco desacomodada ya que el, primer botón de su camisa no estaba abotonada, su pantalón era negro y zapatillas del mismo color, su pelo estaba un poco hacia atrás pero había trozos del mismo cayendo por los costados.

Me vio con una miro serio por un momento y luego volteo la mirada.

-vamos se nos hace tarde entramos a las 8 am, te daré dinero para que te compres algo y desayunes-

Asentí, _"el no me agrada pero ni modo",_ cuando salimos de la mansión vi que los empleados ingresaban a la misma. Saludándonos muy cortes mente.

Camine hasta el coche en el que fuimos el día anterior. Pero el no se detuvo ahí camino hasta llegar a una motocicleta. La encendió y la acerco hasta mi, me lanzo el casco mientras el se ponía uno y unos guantes negros.

-¿que quieres tarjeta de invitación?-

-¿no es peligroso?-pregunte ingenua.

-te subes o no-

Asentí y me puse el casco entonces me posicione detrás de El,agarrándome de la parte de atrás de la moto para no caerme. El se puso en marcha de una manera tan violenta que no me quedo mas _"para no caerme"_ que sujetarme de su espalda con fuerza, el era un demente " _¡¿como se le ocurre ir a esa velocidad llevando a una menos atrás?!_ ". Mientras pasábamos en medio de los autos me agarraba mas fuerte a el, pues el miedo de caer y ser atropellada era grande.

Y de pronto PUM nos detuvimos de golpe.

-baja-

-he- levante mi mirada incrédula.

-tenemos la misma entrada, que no te acuerdas que te dije que el instituto y la secundaria estaban unidos-

-y eso ¿que tiene que ver?-

-que no quiero que nos vean juntos, no quiero que nadie se entere que tengo otra hermana... además solo faltan unas cuadras para llegar de seguro que puedes ubicarte-

-me dejaras ir sola... ¿no tienes miedo a que escape?-

Me miro son una sonrisa se lado

-NO. por que puedo ver en tus ojos que le tienes miedo a las represalias que eso conllevara ¿verdad?-

Trague grueso y asentí, me baje de la motocicleta y le entregue el casco.

-estarás en la clase 3-A, así que busca esa... yo haré que estés ahí haaa y si me ves, ni se te ocurra hablarte-saco su billetera y me dio dinero-con eso basta para tu almuerzo, y en la salida espérame en este lugar para que pueda llevarte a casa... bueno adiós-

Y salió del lugar yo me quede quieta viendo por donde se iba pensando _"esta es mi oportunidad para huir"_ pero... entonces recordé lo que me dijo Naruto hace un día.

 ** _"¡MINATO AMENAZO CON HACERLE ALGO A MI FAMILIA SI TE PASABA ALGO A TI... CARAJO; SOLO POR ESO, NO TE ESTOY ARROJANDO A LA CALLE COMO LA OPORTUNISTA QUE ERES, ASÍ QUE SE UNA BUENA MOCOSA Y OBEDÉCEME!"_**

Así que me abstengo de esa idea " _no quiero lastimar a nadie"_ y camino a paso normal a esa nueva escuela.

Las instalaciones como dijo Naruto son enormes así que le preguntó a unas chicas donde queda la clase 3-A que me dijo Naruto. Me indican que es el edificio de la derecha por el tercer piso, les agradezco y me dirijo hacia la dirección.

Estoy muy nerviosa y siento mi corazón latir muy rápido " _odio ingresar a un nuevo colegio"._ El me dijo que l clase 3-A, pero ¿no será mejor me presentarme en dirección para que me lleven a mi nueva aula?

Veo a muchas chicas con el mismo uniforme que el mío, trago grueso _"no soy buena haciendo amigos en mi anterior colegio solo tuve 2, y estos eren amigos de infancia",_ me acerque a una muchacha ¿rubia? que hablaba muy sonriente con una peli negra.

-disculpe ¿sabe donde queda la oficina del director?- pregunte tímida.

Ella me miro y abrió los ojos como si estuviera sorprendida de verme ahí " _¿acaso me conoce?"_ intente ignorar su mirada, pero era penetrante, _"siento que ya la sentí antes"_.

-claro- me sonrió - giras por este pasillo a la izquierda y caminas recto luego a la derecha y de nuevo a la izquierda, me gustaría acompañarte pero ya esta por tocar la entrada a las aulas- se excuso.

-NO te preocupes y muchas gracias- me incline en agradecimiento y me separe, justo en ese momento toco el timbre y todos ingresaron a sus aulas.

Me dirigí a la oficina del director y el solo me da la bienvenida y luego me presenta al profesor encargado del curso, hago una pequeña reverencia y el me indica que le siga, _"mi corazón sigue latiendo"_ llegamos al salón. Arriba de la puerta había un letrero con el nombre del curso escrito "3-A".

-espera un momento- me dijo

asentí y el ingreso al aula, espere un momento ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que inicio el año escolar así que dentro de poco habríaexámenes ** _"¿como se le ocurren cambiar a alguien de colegio en estas fechas?"_** pero no puedo hacer nada, supongo que es mi suerte.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y el profesor me indica que entre, tomo una bocanada de aire e ingreso al recinto _"siento mi corazón, latir mas rápido"_ pero intento disimular mi nerviosismo _"espero que no se note"_

Me paro frente a todos, eran un total de 34 alumnos sentados en mesas individuales.

-bueno le quiero presentar a su nueva compañera que se acoplara a esta clase desde hoy...su nombre es Haruno Sakura-

Sentí sus miradas en mi y susurrando _"su pelo es de color rosa" "de seguro se lo tiño" "se ve algo pequeña ¿que edad tendrá?"_ incluso se oía _"es la muy linda" "crees que tenga novio"..._ era mejor pasar de esos chismorreos y presentarme.

-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y espero que nos llevemos bien-me incline y luego escuche aplausos mmm **_"creo que me daban la bienvenida"_**

-bueno Sakura tu asiento será en vacío de la tercera fila-

Me indico el profesor, asentí y me dirigí, a mi nuevo asiento. Sentí la mirada de todos, pero una era demasiado intensa volteé para ver quien era y volví a ver a la muchacha que me indico como llegar a la sala del director. Cuando la vi ella cambio su mirada a una sonriente, mi asiento era justamente a su lado.

Me senté y el profesor inicio las clases, entonces ella se me acercó un poco.

-¿no creí que estuvieras en tercero?-me pregunto casi en un susurro.

Asentí y continúe mi atención con el del profesor, pues este estaba iniciando las clases y era mejor tomarle atención _"era mi primer día después de todo" "tengo que quedar bien_ ", las clases continuaron con normalidad, pero la chica de mi lado no dejaba de mirarme, haciendo que me ponga algo nerviosa _"acaso tenia algo en mi cara"_ puede ser… soy muy descuidada ha veces _"o será que tengo algo atorado en mi pelo"_ me puse incomoda.

Llego la hora del recesó y unas chicas se me acercaron a mi preguntándome si mi pelo era natural a lo que contestaba que si.

Entonces la chica que se sentaba a mi lado se acercó haciendo que unas de las chicas de retiren _"me pregunto el ¿por que?"_

-hola Sakura -me extendió su mano para saludarme -creo que tengo que presentarme correctamente- empezó a sonreír -mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y espero que seamos amigas-

* * *

 **Que les pareció el capitulo?, la verdad es que le llego la aspiración y no pude parar de escribir gggg espero que esta continúe así pues ya tengo unas 5 paginas ya escritas del siguiente capitulo, donde iniciaran unos problemas y además se mostrara mas NaruSaku XD, en el otro capitulo habrá dos Pov de Sakura y Naruto ggg.**

 **Bueno espero comentarios me aspiran y continuo mas rápido XD**

 **Nos vemos**

 **25-02-16**


End file.
